


Slice(s) of Life

by Suileanuaine



Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Reader Insert, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Very short snippets of everyday life.
Relationships: Bob Gray/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Robert “Bob” Gray/Reader
Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Slice(s) of Life

Michael Myers

Busted

You could kick yourself, you’d become complacent and now you’d been caught red handed. Michael was still standing just in the doorway, you obviously couldn’t see his face but you’re sure he’s glaring at you. Realistically you knew what you were doing wasn’t bad but in Michael’s world this would more than likely be a punishable offence and you weren’t looking forward to finding out what he was planning. You couldn’t bring yourself to move a muscle when Michael finally moved towards you, you didn’t even flinch when he reached around and grabbed the chopping board from in front of you and carried it towards the trash. If the look he was now giving you was anything to go by you weren’t going to be hiding vegetables in his food anymore.

Routine

You groaned as Michael shook you awake, it was still pitch black so you hadn’t been asleep for long but you already knew you wouldn’t be getting back to sleep for a while. Apparently it was taking you too long to move so Michael pulled you out of bed and out of the room while you stumbled along behind him. Next thing you knew Michael was in the shower and not so patiently waiting for you to join him, you’d managed to miss him removing his clothes and leaving them in a bloody pile on the floor, you swore he now made sure he came home extra bloody just so he had an excuse to shower with you. If it wasn’t for the fact that he no longer smelled of old blood and stale sweat you would have regretted this new addition to his routine, a clean Michael was definitely worth being dragged out of your bed at all hours. He lost some of his unnatural stiffness in the shower and actually relaxed, allowing you to touch him freely, even bending down so you could wash his hair. You thought after the first incredibly uncomfortable and awkward time, when he was injured and tired and you’d had to drag him in, he might never get in the shower again or if he did it would be when you were out of the house. He didn’t protest when you handed him a pair of sweatpants you had bought in the hopes that one day you would be able to get your hands on his mechanics suit, he seemed to like them because you often found him wearing them on the days he stayed in the house. Next routine you hope to introduce is regular tooth brushing.

Bob Gray

Usually once he was finished with you Mr. Gray would leave you a panting mess on the floor and retreat to the depths of the house while you sorted yourself out and left. This time, however, instead of pushing you away he looped your arms around his neck, stood up, gripping your thighs tightly and carried you out of the room. As he made his way through the house you could hear him talking to himself but you were still too out of it to register what he was saying. You didn’t recognise the room he brought you to but you could only assume it was his bedroom. He gently set you down on the bed and sat next to you, stroking your face and finally gripping your chin firmly to get your attention. You realised he was speaking to you, but instead of his usual harsh, disjointed words, he spoke softly, telling you that he was proud of you and that he knew you were made for this - for what you weren’t sure - But the reverence in his tone warmed your heart. He told you how happy you’d be together, that he’d never send you away again, that he’d keep you safe forever, that no one else could ever have you or please you the way he does. As he became more excited and animated you could see more saliva dripping down his chin and landing on your chest and stomach. All the attention new and confusing but so welcome and you needed to feel him inside you again and you could tell he was ready to go again, when wasn’t he, but he seemed content to let you rest just now. You were almost disappointed but he lay beside you and moved your head to rest on his chest and placed his hand gently on your stomach, still talking about your future with him and what he’d do to anyone that tried to take you from him. The last thing you saw before falling in to a well deserved sleep was his eyes flash an unnatural yellow.


End file.
